Home
by Kavi Leighanna
Summary: She'd been dead a year. Jean reflects on coming home.LJ


**Home**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them. Don't sue.

**Author's Note:** I've had a million and one plot bunnies running through my head especially since I finally got a chance to watch both of the movies and with the trailer of the third coming out. Finally, I put this together. There is a sequel that will be substantially happier and sweeter if a little OOC. Anywho, hope you enjoy this one!

_**WARNING! X2 spoilers!**_

* * *

She'd been dead a year.

Or so she was told. Really, she wasn't aware of the time that passed between the water crashing over her body and the sensation of waking up to the bright sun. That was something she wouldn't understand, the whole dying but really not side of the coin. She'd tried, in her time alone in the forests of Canada, to piece together how she'd managed to start breathing again after she was positive she'd died, but nothing came to her.

She'd roamed for months.

Food came from helpful homes where she stayed for one night, helping with whatever she could in the time she was there, practicing her wall to keep out the ear-splitting voices she heard in her head. The people around her questioned her mentally, not knowing she could easily hear their thoughts and for the first hour feel their apprehension.

She'd been back for weeks.

Xavier had personally tracked her down and brought her home, having felt some of her muddled thoughts from the Institute in New York. She'd never realized she'd grown into her power so much, nor had she known she was broadcasting so far. Part of her had been happy that he'd come himself and he'd brought along few that were fully aware of who she was, and part of her was apprehensive about going back. But she couldn't leave her home.

She'd always been sane

People were wary to believe she was okay, that her death at Alkali Lake hadn't scrambled her brain waves. What was worse was that people started to avoid her. Scott, Ororo… they didn't talk to her unless they had to. She spent her time holed up in her room or down in the medlab, testing and trying to keep her mind off of the darkness that invaded her life.

She'd never seen Logan.

Not since she got back anyway. Xavier had said he was out with Rogue and Bobby, working to bring back another young mutant with a troubled and intolerant family. She wanted to believe the professor and not try and find him on her own, but she also felt he was the only one that would truly understand that she wasn't crazy.

She was in pain.

The professor felt it from the bottom of the school but both of them knew there was really nothing he could do to assuage her pain. Her friends, people she trusted and saved, were treating her like the plague, probably waiting for some sign from the professor that she was stable.

She'd overheard that conversation.

It was funny when she looked back on it. Scott had been the one to pose the question, the man that wanted to marry her and the one that was supposed to know her better than anyone else. The question was for his own benefit, but even Ororo spoke up, wanting to know if she was mentally stable. The professor had explained that he shouldn't have to tell them and she mentally thanked him for that. He'd apologized for her overhearing but acknowledged her thank you anyway.

She'd hated lying.

To Scott, the professor, even the students, but they wouldn't understand what the sacrifice had cost her. Quite obviously it was more than she was even ready for. She told them she was okay when they asked, though she was aware of the double entendre of the words. They couldn't get off of the idea of her being unstable, ready to burst and destroy anyone's mind at any second. So she lied.

She'd never been so thankful to see anyone in her life.

Thus, when Logan walked into the lab and cleared his throat she turned and threw herself into his arms, hugging him close to her body. Logan was surprised for a minute before hugging her back fiercely.

"The professor called us back," he told her. "Said somethin' 'bout a surprise."

"Surprise," she whispered into his neck. She felt him chuckle slightly.

"You okay?" She was surprised to see the concern in his eyes but managed a small smile.

"I will be, I think. Will you help me?" He smiled down at her softly, understanding exactly what she was asking.

"Always."

* * *

_**Because this is my first fic in this category it would be highly appreciated if you review. I don't usually beg, but it's nice to know if people read and enjoy it. Or hate it for that matter.**_


End file.
